


共享

by ForMadison



Category: All光 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForMadison/pseuds/ForMadison
Summary: *光何作用、焉之、齐光异彩、光电潇应*抹布不文学





	共享

00.

 

夏之光还在喋喋不休与翟潇闻交往的开始，年轻人一谈恋爱总是忍不住炫耀，他又没眼色的察觉周围人极速变冷的表情。情感里差一步总是叫人唏嘘不已，他们也没料到是翟潇闻先抢一步，凭什么?是焉栩嘉先忍不住，年轻气盛是藏不住一点儿不甘的，听着夏之光对恋爱的向往哼了一声起身离开。何洛洛离开的时候到没什么表情，眼睛意味深长的看了眼夏之光在转向四周坐着的人才离开。漩涡中心的主角仍旧不清楚，呆呆的不解的问坐在旁边玩手机的张颜齐是怎么回事？夏之光思前想后也没发现自己哪说错了话，他想把他理解的好事分享给大家没得到一点回应也就算了个个这么生气是怎么回事？张颜齐眼睛没离开手机屏幕，大拇指不知道在滑动什么一刻也没停，他说没事他们第二天就会靠过来的。

 

怎么会轻易退出哪？张颜齐太了解他们也太了解自己。成年人是不会耗费时间精力去爱一个人，可有时性爱被作为联系又会让之间的关系显得正常无比，扭动的腰肢与昏暗中泫然欲泣脸出现在梦中几回就让人茶饭不思，夏之光被具象化，他可以是镀金的骑士勋章，来表彰浩浩荡荡的爱意，再被埋藏在地下，被腌臜的泥土、地水、爬虫覆盖，却仍旧是他们的珍宝。这场临近爆发的战争与翟潇闻有关也无关，他破坏他们的不堪的想象，去用怒意正式自己的欲望，实则是他们也早就想这么做了。张颜齐将手机扔在一旁的沙发上拉过夏之光无意间看到领口往下四五厘米的咬痕，然后在当做没看见的样子摸了一把夏之光的头，好心的给出一句提醒，还是小心一点焉栩嘉和何洛洛，生气的小狗狗可是见谁都咬。

 

而他，要做好人，也要得利。

 

第二天焉栩嘉和何洛洛一副面无表情的样子，只是夏之光知道他们还是生气的。隔空五六厘米的距离好像他是什么携带危险病毒的人员，可是要怎么道歉哪？他又做错了什么哪？翟潇闻不懂他的矛盾，却也将这场冷战看的清清楚楚。没事的，不用管他们的，我们在一起就好了。他是这么哄着的，夏之光被不明所以的冷战也弄得有些生气不过退的也快，vocal轻缓的声音配着久远年代的情歌，熟悉到人总能轻轻跟着哼唱。夏之光惊讶于翟潇闻和他如此相似的歌曲价值，将翟潇闻唱过的歌录下来设为了铃声，然后用轻快的嗓调对翟潇闻说果然我们是最有默契。这是褒奖，翟潇闻心满意足时也不忘补上一句，也是最相爱的。

 

焉栩嘉打破冷战的局面是在四天后趁着队友还在赶回来的路上，走到了正在听歌的夏之光房间。小狗狗脱去易怒的外皮，用欺骗人的乖顺外表委屈的喊了一声哥我错了。夏之光还懵懵的，不知道为什么焉栩嘉就突然道歉，然后又听到一句，是不是我不来找你你都不会来找我。委屈到泛酸，焉栩嘉坐在夏之光的床边瞥到手机屏幕上的闻闻，他知道是播放翟潇闻的歌只是不知道这是翟潇闻特地为夏之光唱的限定珍藏，猛的又一委屈，明明我也是弟弟不是吗？弟弟就不能拥有公平追求的权利吗？后半句焉栩嘉忍着没说，他太会知道怎么利用自己的演技去欺骗憨憨的哥哥，带着委屈的眼神用着恳求的语气放低自己的身份，为了补偿要不我请你出去吃饭吧。

 

没有防备的猎物迷迷糊糊被带到外面也是轻而易举。脱去明星外皮的他们在城市街道上不过是其中平凡的一员。焉栩嘉的身形太过瞩目即使伪装一些但还是防不住女生偷拍的手机，他顺手就搂过夏之光，听到女生惊呼的叫声仍不放手。这样被放到网上他们也会说我们关系好的，他是这么说的，夏之光不适应的挣扎几下还是没推脱开。过了半小时翟潇闻打电话给夏之光问他在哪他去接他，是焉栩嘉抢过手机说他们还要一点时间晚点会回到家的，在挂掉电话，理所当然的得到夏之光一个暴栗。发着光的宾馆颓然出现在眼前，夏之光不解的看向焉栩嘉企图得到一个解释。

 

我好久都没在外面过过夜了，你就当陪陪我嘛。

 

年下的弟弟撒娇太过少见，震惊的夏之光犹豫个半天也没回答个所以然，照理来说他有对象应该是要避嫌，可是焉栩嘉又是他的弟弟，可信赖的弟弟。扭扭捏捏反倒让他跟个图谋不轨的人似的，于是半推半就就被焉栩嘉带进宾馆的房间里。门刚关上那一刻夏之光还想说要给翟潇闻打个电话好说明情况，结果焉栩嘉理也不理就把他的手机扔到房间的某一处角落，再利用身体将他狠狠地压在门上，房间的灯还没开一切都是昏暗的，夏之光觉得并不好玩，怯怯的跟焉栩嘉说了句不要闹却并没有得到回答。被年下弟弟压在门框上亲吻，感受濡湿的舌尖舔舐着自己的上嘴唇在钻进自己的嘴里，陌生的感觉围绕着震惊让夏之光说不出几句话，可不要闹了赶快停止的话说也没办法说出口。两三分钟后，这场亲吻才被停止。我们……不可以这样，我想要回去了。夏之光是这么说的。

 

为什么不可以？昏暗的房间中夏之光清楚的听到是不屑的轻笑，焉栩嘉左手扯下领带，右手慢慢挪到夏之光的腰部紧紧的捏住，长年累月的练舞已让腰部变得脆弱不堪，他一直是知道的。因为轻易的占据主导地位，他聆听夏之光咬着牙还是抑制不住一声叫，被满足的施虐欲总算找到一场出口肆无忌惮的逃窜。弄到最后焉栩嘉已经数不清他和夏之光亲吻几次。夏之光挺瘦的焉栩嘉是知道，只是没想到被抱起是这样的轻松。

 

不能反抗哦，不然我会把一切都告诉潇闻哥的。

 

要听话要乖，才是一个被捕的猎物该有的反应。焉栩嘉想了想自己还是不能太过分，又跟被蒙着眼睛的夏之光说到，我可以允许你哭，但你不能喊出翟潇闻的名字，喊一次我就多艹你一次。

 

还好宾馆的床还算柔软，夏之光被扔上去的时候也没有太多疼痛，主要即将被弟弟上的余震还在拨弄着理智。能不能不要继续，夏之光还想做继续一步挣扎弱弱的说到，单纯到焉栩嘉想笑。不好哦。衣服被慢慢解开的动作比刚才的亲吻轻柔多了，所有被衣物盖住的白皙躯体满足视觉享受，是他的。然后是气氛归于平静，眼睛被遮住其他感官不得以要撑起一切，皮带被解出的时候发出铁轻击的声音，夏之光慌慌张张的想用双手解开系在他头上的冷带，冷冷的低音传过来没有起伏，焉栩嘉也不着急站在原地慢慢解自己的衣服，你知道我会告诉翟潇闻的。领带最终还是没被解下来。这场性事早已在焉栩嘉的梦里进行多次，地点有时候是长出嫩草的草地，他一下一下进出在夏之光的身体里企图把他契进泥土里，有时候是全黑的房间，夏之光裸着身体四处逃窜最后还是被他抓住，原来暴力在性事中也能扯出一点美学，这是之前焉栩嘉在梦醒之后得出的结论，想到发疯时就回味这些光怪陆离的梦，感受最为逼真大汗淋漓的性事再当什么事都没有发生当回乖乖弟弟。现在的那些梦对于他来说可有可无，只因为手掌真真实实的覆上腰肢，身下的人就以轻微的发抖，更何况嘴唇碰上时给夏之光带来的无妄之灾。可这是永远也不会比他自己听到夏之光兴致勃勃的说着和翟潇闻的恋爱经历更难受的，焉栩嘉是这么想着的。因而随便用几根手指扩张了几下就扶着性器挺近后穴，夏之光踢好几下空气最后在一声呜咽下放弃抵抗。长年练舞早就柔软身材像是天生为做爱预备的，还算的上丰满的大腿不断在焉栩嘉腰部摩擦。泛着水汽的声音比任何一场雨都来的轻柔，从口里慢慢的流下的水痕和被压迫时凄惨的一句我好疼啊宣告两人从此不明不暗的关系正式开始。焉栩嘉解开领带摸到攀附在领带上的眼泪，低下头吐了口气凑到夏之光耳边说了句我好爱你啊。

 

房间门突然被打开，开起的灯光才让夏之光看清楚来人，何洛洛。那时焉栩嘉还正把当做爱意的精液射入夏之光的后穴。何洛洛丝毫没有一点儿捉奸的惊讶是慌张想要找到被子掩藏的夏之光所没注意到的。焉栩嘉亲了一口夏之光红红的耳垂才依依不舍的从夏之光身体退出去，连带着有些精液流过夏之光的大腿。

 

你快点离开。何洛洛朝焉栩嘉扔过手里带来的衣服，朝着他示意浴室的方向离开。

 

知道了，不过光光刚做完你要轻点不然他会适应不了的。焉栩嘉晃晃头接过何洛洛手中的衣物看了眼缩在被子里的夏之光。

 

合作愉快。

 

夏之光不知道是被另外一个弟弟撞见做爱尴尬还是会给弟弟留下对于爱情不钟一的观念尴尬，或许两者都有。何洛洛的手轻轻拍打着被子，他善于隐藏情绪且乐此不彼的看着众人对他错误评估，此刻也是。和焉栩嘉一样的道歉自己那天的闷声离场，诚心悔过。假使没有那猎物上钩势在必得的笑，几乎连何洛洛都要相信自己和焉栩嘉演出的好弟弟撞人设了。他说了好几分钟说的口干舌燥，夏之光却想要在被子里一辈子似得死活不出来，再过十几分钟之后焉栩嘉就要出来，那样焉栩嘉势必还要再分一杯羹。何洛洛没了耐心。

 

我都哄着你了，你也要哄哄我吧。

 

被子被掀开扔在地上，躺在床上的夏之光反应过来就快速往与何洛洛相反的方向挪动。但左右速度和可移动距离抵不过绝对力量，被压上时何洛洛就对着他的锁骨咬了下去。是吧，有时候我不都知道你是天生的还是特意的要人生气到发疯，但出其意料还是想迁就原谅你。何洛洛摸着自己留下的印在皮肤上的牙印轻轻的说了一句，那日的意味深长积留下太多愤恨不甘，以至于焉栩嘉找他合作时几乎不费吹灰之力，尽管与别人一同分享夏之光，在某一程度还是要何洛洛失眠了好久，但他没忘记本质上作为不堪的觊觎者应该要见好就收。

 

他的哥哥用着不成危险的哭腔问他为什么要这么做。为什么要这么做?因为早就想这么做了。翟潇闻恐怕还没对夏之光说过这样的话，所以何洛洛猜出了夏之光的迷茫和无所应对。

 

光光你都能接受焉栩嘉为什么就不可以接受我哪？

 

夏之光憋了半天才说不是我愿意的。

 

那潇闻哥会不会接受哪？

 

夏之光摇摇头。何洛洛满意的翘起了嘴角，修长的手指戳向他刚咬的牙印，问到，他会相信我们什么都没做嘛？会相信焉栩嘉带你到宾馆的床上只为了道歉这种狗屁不通的话嘛？后面的精液可以被洗感觉，那咬到发青发紫的痕迹哪？摔伤？

 

何洛洛用手箍住夏之光的下巴强迫他看向自己，一字一句的说到，他不会相信你的。

 

 

TBC.


End file.
